


Live Forever

by TaMeaut



Series: Live Forever [1]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there something only you can give, that no one else can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Forever

**Title** : Live Forever  
 **Series** : Sungkyunkwan Scandal  
 **Soundtrack** : Die Tonight, Live Forever - Innerpartysystem  
 **Spoilers** : -  
 **Time frame** : -  
 **Summary** : Is there something only you can give, that no one else can?  
 **Excerpt** : “ _With his heart beating away. With his mind going wild.  
He ran as fast as the fear was spreading inside him._ ”  
 **Pairings** : Gu Yong Ha/Moon Jae Shin  
 **Word count** : ~1100  
 **Rating** : M (death, angst)  
 **Warning** : Character death (implied)  
 **Other** : Lyrics are from "Die Tonight, Live Forever" by Innerpartysystem, "Gone Away" by SafetySuit and "Meteor Shower" by Owl City  
 **Thanks** :  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

” _If we all should die tonight  
We will have no regrets_ ”

\---

 **Part I - Gone Away**  
 **Soundtrack** : Gone Away – SafetySuit

” _I think about life,  
and how it changes so fast  
and how it's so hard to last here  
waiting for something to give_ ”

 

“To give your life, for what you believe in.”

Yong Ha had always scowled at the ones who spouted such nonsense. What ridiculous fellows, giving up your precious life for mere thoughts or words. When there were so many wonderful things to live for.  
What foolishness.

Yet here he was.  
Not really understanding how he got there.

Giving up your life for another person, what purpose could there be to that? he had chuckled to himself.

Yet here he was. Gu Yong Ha, the greatest fool of all.  
His body had reacted before his mind.

After a lifetime of making fun of people wishing foolishly for a better world. Mocking people who would give their life for someone without a second thought.

Here he was, lying in a pool of his own blood, slowly seeping from the arrow lodged deeply inside his chest.  
And finally it all made sense.

His life, for someone else’s. For someone he believed in.

Yes, it made such perfect sense that he would have laughed, if it wasn't for the dark liquid gurgling up inside, threatening to suffocate him.  
Making a choked sound as it welled up and over his lips, he let his mind wander to the one person he believed in. Yes, it was true. For the first time he could feel the preciousness of life, the value of his life.  
And he knew that what he believed in was worth the price he was paying.

“To give your life....for what you believe in....for who you believe in...” was not any longer empty words.

It was a gift. That could only be given in love.

Finally I have something only I can give...that is only mine to give...to whomever I chose...

I only wish...

His thoughts were slowly fading with the darkness seeping into his mind and the coldness spreading in his limbs.

...wish just once...

Smiling, he pictured himself being held, as he traced the night sky with his darkening eyes.

I wish...  
ah...a star fell...

 

His glossy eyes mirrored the the stars above him just as the liquid spreading underneath him did, until he resembled a yellow petal floating in a sea of falling stars.

\---

 **Part II - Meteor Shower**  
 **Soundtrack** : Meteor Shower – Owl City

” _I am not my own,  
for I have been made new.  
Please don't let me go,  
I desperately need you _ ”

Jae Shin drew a breath of the cold air and looked up just as the sky became lit up by a multitude of small glittering lights. He had never seen anything like it before and for a moment he was just standing there gaping, watching the lights seemingly raining down.

A harsh shout in the distance brought him back and his mind immediately went to his mission.  
He had someone he needed to find. Desperately.

He started running again in the direction he thought Yong Ha could have taken. What had Yong Ha been doing out anyway? Jae Shin was angry, frustrated and terrified.

He had known from the beginning that Yong Ha was trailing him. Yong Ha had an uncanny sense of knowing everything Jae Shin did and it was not uncommon for him to talk midnight walks exactly where Jae Shin had decided to attack.  
Usually they pretended like they didn't know what each was doing, and Yong Ha never interfered, but tonight had been different.

Jae Shin had been unprepared for the ambush but managed to get away in the crowd. That was, until they brought the archer. Jae Shin had run for his life but still managed to get hit in the arm. As he bleeding passed a too familiar canary yellow coat on the street he had been sure he was going to be hit again, but nothing had come.

Thinking they had missed he had continued running until, passing a corner, he had glanced back. His breath had caught in his throat as he realised that the yellow coat was standing in the middle of the street, blocking the path between Jae Shin and the archer.

He was about to run back when Yong Ha had looked over his shoulder to Jae Shin and given him wink. Jae Shin smiled and in a flash he was gone.

He had hidden until it was calm and he was just about to move back to Sungkyunkwan when some men passed by his hiding place and he overheard broken sentences of their talk.

”I have never … do something like that before...did you see?”

”Yes... walked right into the street... must have been drunk ... stupid...”

”Yes, the funny ... disappeared ... the arrow ... seriously hurt... vanished...”

”and that yellow coat...”

Jae Shin's heart was hammering enough to bruise his ribs from the inside. But he gave me the signal? Could it be true? Could Yong Ha be hurt?

So he ran. With his heart beating away. With his mind going wild.  
He ran as fast as the fear was spreading inside him.

He ran, and ran.  
And then he found him.

Yes, tonight had been different. He would remember this night for the rest of his life. His life. The life he had gotten in exchange.

While the sky was falling down around him in tiny drops of light, he walked up to Yong Ha, stepping into the pool surrounding him and knelt.

Yong Ha's gift was his to give to whomever he chose and all Jae Shin could do was accept. For this gift is not something you can return, once it has been given.

Just like love...

 

Warmth vanishes so quickly when no one is there to hold you, Jae Shin quietly thought as he wrapped his arms around Yong Ha's cold body as Yong Ha's polished eyes revealed nothing but the dark of the sky and the rain of stars still falling.


End file.
